Silence is the calling
by XxWickedGoddessxX
Summary: TO ALL FANS OF SILENCE IS THE CALLING, THERE WILL BE A NEW WELL WRITTEN VERSION COMING OUT UNDER A NEW NAME! KEEP A LOOK OUT
1. Prologue

OMG!!! Ok, I am NOT living. I have come back from the dead as a vampire to haunt you by teasing you with devilish fanfics that make your dreams come true! Lol

Harry: yes…she does have issues

Draco: **pokes** dude…she's alive! She liiiiiiiies!!!

Me: . HEY!! Stop that!

Stephen: **rolls eyes** ooook...Wicky here doesn't own hp…just me..and someother totally oc's so don't sue….or steal please. **Bows** arigato

Silence is the calling

Proloue

"Would you like to here a story?"

"Hm?" Stephen sat up, staring at the other boy in wonder, "Yeah…alright."

"Once…there was creature sooo purely evil that all feared its name. When anything, any creature or even human, disobeyed the creature, the creature would freeze it into a solid block of ice. Then, the creature would take the frozen body to a winter paradise. Here, they would stay frozen for all eternity. Or until someone brave enough would come and free them."

"You ass! That's a true story!" Stephen snapped.

"I never said it would be a fairytale. Though, now that I think about it, maybe that would have been a little bit better."

"You think so?" Stephen asked. The other boy sat up from his own bed, white locks of hair brushing into his eyes.

"Yeah." The boy said with a smile.

"Moron. Go to sleep Draco. And tommorow, I'm dying that hair of yours. I hate blonde." Stephen stated calmly, snuggling back into his bed.

"You and the rest of the world."

A/N: Alrighty now the prologue is short. I'll try and make this the shortest chapter.

Harry: I'm not even mentioned in the prologue TT

Stephen: that's because you're not important.

Harry: .O **attacks stephen **

Draco: **sighs** my word, you guys are idiots.

Me: yeeeeaaah…oooook then….pretty please review, much appreciated.


	2. Chapter 1

Me: no reviews...TT soo I'll update again...sigh

Draco: Can I have their cookies?

Me: Sure

Stephen: Wicky here doesn't own hp…just me...and someother totally oc's so don't sue…or steal please. Love ya!

Chapter 1

2 ½ years ao

Harry stood beside Ron and Hermione, eyes wide with amazement. The sight before him was supprisingly eerie and beautiful all at once. The ground was silver; not your normal color of snow, and the sky shined neon blue, with purple clouds. The sight was not only eerie but not probable, also with it being the middle of June. But still, here it was.

Stepping forward, Harry turned to Hermione and Ron. He eyed them carefully.

"Am I just seeing things?" Harry asked, looking back and forth between the two.

"No Harry, I don't think you are." Hermione gasped. She moved forward cautiously before stopping. Seeing that she was still okay, she continued to move forward.

"Okay, I may be a wizard, but I have never heard of a tecni-colored winter wonderland in a closet." Ron muttered to Harry as he followed Hermione.

Suddenly a screech was heard, and the boys ran towards Hermione.

"'Mione are you—" Ron stopped, mouth wide open. Hermione stood over what was noneother than a frozen solid Lucius Malfoy.

"No way." Harry muttered. Hermione touched Lucius gently before her hand snapped back, eyes wide.

"There's no pulse." Hermione stuttered. She looked at Harry with frightening realization.

"Harry, this isn't where Voldermort's keeping his horcuxes. This is were he keeps his betrayers." Hermione spoke slowly and Ron shuddered.

"So, this isn't a wonderland. More like a graveyard." Ron muttered. Harry looked at him quickly and rolled his eyes.

"Let's still look around. We may find something useful." Harry stated. Hermione nodded and reached into her bag.

"I'm going to write everyone I know's name down. It may be useful information." Hermione turned and started away from them.

"Ron, I'll check that direction," Harry pointed west, "So you go somewhere we're not going." He hinted. Ron nodded before heading north.

Harry walked to the west, looking at the different people who'd been frozen. They looked all so helpless and he even reconized some. Finally arriving at one body, he noticed something different about it. The color of the body was more warm then the others and it was holding onto something. Closer inspection showed it was a locket and Harry looked up to see the body's face.

"Hermione!! Ron!!" Harry continued to stare in shock as his friends hurried over, fearing the worst.

"IS THAT-!"

"No way! The bloody bastered finally got what he deserved!" Harry turned to glare a Ron then back to the frozen body of none other that Draco Lucius Malfoy, who's face resembled the essence of fear.

TCB…

Draco: WHAT!! I'm frozen?!?

Me: Read the script. **Shoves script in face**

Draco: **reads**..oh..ooooooooh

Me: Hey, where's Stephen?

Harry: Went to get his hair done since you won't see him again for a while.

Me: Ohhhh.

Draco: WHAT!! And he didn't take me!

Me: You can't o, you're the main character.

Draco: I'm frozen!!!!

Harry: … anyways, please review if you like, postive things make a happy writer.


	3. Chapter 2

Me: YAAAAAAAAAAAY

Me: YAAAAAAAAAAAY! I finally got some good reviews!! I love those!! Cookies to kind reviewers **hands cookies**

Draco: …

Me: **sings** Haaaappy happy writer! Happy writer writes more!! Haaaappy happy writer! Happy writer writes more!!

Harry: um….

Draco: is she on something? **turns to harry**

Harry: well.she just got a new job.maybe its bread fumes…

Me: Haaaappy happy writer! Happy writer writes more!!

Draco: ooooooooook…stupid over here doesn't own anything but the plot and her oc, so please don't sue or steal

Chapter 2

"Well, now that I've been pleased, let's get back to looking." Harry stared at Ron, disbelieving. He couldn't believe Ron could be so heartless…well he could but still. Sighing, he turned back to Draco and examined him.

His skin looked alive. It shimmered in a slight blue yet bronze tint. His eyes looked tearful and it looked like he had been saying something very important. His grip on the locket he held was strong, full of determination. Harry reached forward, his reach aiming for the locket, his hand brushing against Draco's. That's when he felt it, a simple heartbeat, and Draco fell to the ground; his skin tanner then any Malfoy Harry had ever met. His eyes showed his shock and he slowly looked at the locket. He opened the locket only to see his mirrored image satring back.

(A/N: I should leave it here!! J/k)

"What the hell…" Harry bent down and softly touched Draco to see his skin was warm.

"He's alive…oh merlin." Harry stood, shocked. He was about to call Hermione and Ron when he stopped.

"_No way! The bloody bastered finally got what he deserved!"_

Harry sighed. He knew that as soon as he called them, they would only try to destroy him. Harry sighed again, he was getting good at that.

"Karakuri." Harry whispered, placing his hands on Draco's back. Within a second, Draco turned into a small puppet. Harry picked Draco up and growled in frustration.

"You owe me. You owe me big." Harry growled before stuffing Draco into his bag. He looked back down at the locket in his hand and groaned.

"I'll be hated by the end of all this. Hated with nothing to show for it. Damn my hero complex." Harry then stepped away, leaving no clues as to what he had done.

TBC…

Me: annnnnnnnd cut!!

Draco: Brilliant!! I'm no longer frozen

Harry: Stupid hero complex…

**Walks in Stephen **

Stephen: I'm baaaaaaaack!!

Harry: oh wow, your hair looks great. Where'd you get it done

Stephen: Japan. You like?

Draco: Blue? Your soooooo gay!

Stephen: Really? Thank you!!

Me: **slaps forehead** please review. Thank you


	4. Chapter 3

Me: OMG

Me: OMG!! STEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEPHEN!! **pokes stephen**

Draco: he died!! O.O

Harry: DRAMAQUEEN!!

Stephen: shud uuuuuup!! I'ma tired!!

Me:WAKE UP!!

Harry : Ok, so wicky doesn't own anything but stephen and other oc so don't steal or sue alright!

'Harry thoughts'

(Draco thougts)

Chapter 3

"So, how did it go?" Harry only stared. Hermione, Ron, and Harry had arrived back at Grimmauld Place only 20 minutes ago and now Harry found himelf face to face with Sirius. It had been a couple of months since they had found a way to bring Sirius back and Harry was not quite used to it.

"It was a goose chase. We found nothing useful, well besides the place he sends his traitors." Hermione answered. Serverus, who had been standing next to Sirius, stepped forward. After Dumbledore's death, Severus came to the Order with a pensive of his innocence. He showed how Dumbledore was fully aware of what Severus had to do and fully agreed to the events. After the Order talked it over, they reinstated Severus, beliveing he was true to his word.

"You're telling me you found the Ice cave?" Serverus said, voice hard.

"Yeah, why?" Hermione asked heasently.

"That is a place that no Deatheater sees till their death. Only one deatheater made it out alive because of hi love for something here." Severus muttered. Sirius nodded and the silent name floated between him and Severus… Regulus.

"The deatheater was killed later by Voldemort himself." Severus continued softly. Harry stared at Severus, his thoughts racing. While the group continued to talk, Harry crept away to his room. Once there, he placed a locking charm on the door and went into his closet. He weaved into the back of the closet, grabbed onto a doorknob, and opened a door to step into a exact replica of what would be a slytherin dorm room. The green walls melded with the black cutains around the four poster mahogany bed, silver items decreating the rest of the room. Harry pulled Draco out of his bag and placed him on his bed, returning him to his orginal size.

"So you're the second person huh? Well you better wake up soon and explain this to me." Harry stared at Draco's dull face and continued, "I hope you like this room. It's my most secret possession. I'm sure if anyone found out about this room, I would lose my friends. Listen you can't leave this room while people are here. If you do, you may just be killed. I struggled to get you here, your death doesn't sound like a good part of this plan…if you could call it that…And why am I still talkig to you, it's not like you can hear me." Harry groaned and turned away. 'I must be going insane.'

**Two Weeks Later**

His eyesight was fuzzy when he woke. At first look at the room he thought he was in his dorm. (Wait, that's not right. I was with Voldemort…he nerly raped me…I fought him and he took me to a cold room…He gave me my locket…what happened after that?) Draco sat up and looked around slowly.

"I see your up. I took nearly two weeks." Draco's eyes shot to the door to see no other than Harry Potter.

"What…where am I?" Draco asked.

"You're in my room. I'm going to go get my healer kit. Wait here." Harry left and Draco stared after him. (Harry. I'm with Harry. In his home. Harry must have saved me…Is this some cruel joke or has Merlin finally decided to bless me for my efforts?)

TBC…

Stephen: GRRRRRRRRR!! Stupid story!! I want to be in it already.

Draco: Trade me then, I want to get my nails done.

Stephen: and you call me gay..

Harry: You can't trade with Stephen, I don't want to screw him.

Draco: **blush**

Stephen: What is that supposed to mean!!

Me: **sighs** ok, soooo….anyone who reviews can have the pics of Stephen!! **hold up pics to readers**

Draco: Hey, that was Christmas when Stephen got smashed, stripped, tied a bow around his D and ran around yelling 'MERRY CHRISTMAS! OPEN ME AND YOU CAN HAVE YOUR SURPRISE!!'

Stephen: what!! I don't remember that **looks at pics** OMG!! NO! YOU CAN'T GIVE PEOPLE THAT!!

Me: so please review.

Harry: bientôt a

Stephen: NO!! Mercy please!!


	5. Chapter 4

Me: Ok, to begin with, to deathlyhallows13 a gift for you…hands pics

Me: Ok, to begin with, to deathlyhallows13 a gift for you…**hands pics**

Stephen: **jumps on deathlyhallows13** YAAAAAY!! You rock!! Cookies for you!!

Harry: lol omg **picks up deathlyhallows13** are you ok. Bad stephen bad

Me: srry, your gift went nuts, **faces stephen** no more cotton candy. Anyways, I'm sorry they're not long, I've been trying but no. I'll try harder though

Draco: ok, so…when can I get my nails done!!

Harry: OMG!! Stop with the damn hair!!

Stephen: lol ok so all wicky owns is me andoc so don't sue or steal

Chapter 4

"Ok, so how did you get to that place?" Harry asked as he checked over Draco for any wounds. Draco looked away, silent.

(Flashback) Draco's pov

He was running far too fast for me to keep up with him. He looked paniced and I feared what that reason may be. He pulled me into a cove of trees and turned to me.

"Listen carefully Draco. Voldemort is not one who easily forgives. He will surely punish you for hesitating when your mission was to kill Dumbledore. I wish you to escape, I will-"

"Avada Kedavra!" I watched as he fell and caught him out of reflex.

"Sev…sev…" I looked over him and there stood my father, a smirk on his face.

"Come Draco, leave the traitor here and let's see our lord." I stood, shaking slightly.

"Yes father." We apparted away and to Voldemort's lair. Soon I found my self at the opposite end of his snake eyes. I stared back, shaking.

"Draco Malfoy, you have failed your mission. What is your excuse?" Voldemort hissed.

"I…I couldn't. He…He was…I-" My throat swelled and I could feel myself shaking. Voldemort stared down at me.

"Well…I will give you on more mission and you had better complete it. It's very simple, bring me Harry Potter." I could feel my heart freeze. Bring him Harry? I couldn't. Harry had been my secret crush since I first heard his name. I could never do that.

"I can't" I whispered.

"What did you say?" Voldemort asked.

"No. I can't." I spoke a little louder. Voldemort rose and his wand was pointed to me.

"Cruico." The pain was unbearable. I withered, keeping in my scream. My last thought before I passed out was 'Harry please survive.'

(End Flashback) A.'s pov

"I betrayed Voldemort." Draco whispered. Harry stared at Draco before nodding.

"Alright. If you don't want to talk then that's fine with me. I have a few rules I would like you to follow while you're here. If your hungry, while no one's home you may get yourself something to eat, otherwise please wait until I bring you something to eat. I'd rather not have Ron knowing you're here, or anyone else for that matter. I have a bathroom connected to this room and also some otherthings in this room to entertain you. I tell you about those later. For now, you should get some rest or read these books I picked out for you. So I need to go alright." With that said, Harry left Draco to his thoughts.

Harry sat in the kitchen, sipping butterbeer when Sirius walked in.

"Hey Harry. How are you?" Sirius asked.

"I'm okay." Harry muttered now.

"Wow, you're talkitive," Sirius laughed, "So how is your relationship with Ginny. I heard from Ron you two are an item."

"We used to be. Not anymore." Harry answered.

"Why not?" Sirius asked.

"Remember how you first found out about Remus."

"Ah." Sirius stated thinking about his lover, "So who made you discover that you were gay?"

"I think it was ginny acctually." Harry stated. Sirius began to laugh, shaking his head.

"Never tell that girl that. Well, I need to go and see Remus. You have a good night." Sirius smiled. He then stood and walked away.

'Good night my arse,' Harry thought. Ever since Sirius had returned, all Sirius had time for was Remus. Hermione and Ron were wrapped up in each other and Severus, who had told them he had died, was in hiding from the one's who had killed him.

"Why the hell would he be hiding if he had a horcux anyways. Why does it matter?" Harry muttered. The only one he had to talk to was Ginny and Draco and since Draco needed his sleep, tht ruled him out. And there was no way he would be spending time with the girl whom turned him gay.

"Am I really that lame!" Harry yelled, hitting his head to the table.

TBC…

Draco: YESS!! You are lame Harry. Lol anyways…

Stephen: lol srry Harry but it's funny!!

Me: **Snort giggle**

**random chick walks in** I'm HEEEEEEEEEEERE!!

Draco: Julia!! OMG!! **Hugs**

Stephen: awwwww man… ok everyone, meet my evil sister.

Julia: Hey!!

Harry: lol, ok well I'm gonna steal Draco **smiles innocently**

Me: ok harry. So, please review so I can write more. Thnks bientôt a


	6. Hey Good news

Hey everyone. Long time no see. I know i have been gone for a long time and this story has kind of died. Well i am rewriting it under a new name as a kind of start up to writing again. So For all my old Fans please be on the look out for Calling Silence, under the name DracieNevon. Thank you for your patience. ^^


End file.
